


Hanahaki

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Papyrus is selfish. That's why this is happening.





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> cause we all love a good hanahaki disease fic

Papyrus knew from the day he met his lazier counterpart that he was in deep trouble. 

It wasn’t because of any problem with Stretch himself. Quite the opposite. Stretch was wonderful, and everything he could ever want. It was the selfish, _selfish_ thoughts he kept having that were the problem. 

So it shouldn’t have surprised him when he started coughing up flower petals, early one morning in spring. Hanahaki disease, it was called, and it was caused by unrequited love. He really should have expected it.

It was the worst kind of torture, though. 

It progressed slowly, just a petal here and there at first. But as time passed, it continued to get worse. He would get petals stuck between the bones of his neck, and he was finding that there were vines wrapping gradually around his spine and his ribs. He was having to stifle coughing fits every few minutes, at this point.

It wouldn’t kill him. Of course it wouldn’t, he didn’t have any lungs, and he didn’t really need air. He had no throat to choke with. He would survive this.

That almost made it worse. Eventually, it was going to get to the point where he couldn’t hide it anymore, and then what would he do? Admit to his horrible, greedy feelings? Push his emotions onto someone who would never return them?

Never. He wasn’t ever going to do that. He was selfish, but he wasn’t that selfish.

Horrible, awful, selfish Papyrus, that’s what he was. But he was nothing if not polite. He would keep this to himself, for everyone else’s sake.

He supposed he deserved this, for having the nerve to love someone he could never have.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more sadness and skeletons falling in love with themself at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
